wwedivasfandomcom-20200223-history
Mae Young Classic 2018 - Episode 1
The WWE Mae Young Classic 2018 - Episode 1 was a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's WWE Mae Young Classic 2018. It took place on August 8, 2018 at Full Sail University in Winter Park, Florida. It was aired on the WWE Network on September 5, 2018. Episode summary Tegan Nox vs Zatara The 2018 Mae Young Classic has gotten off to a very shiny start for Tegan Nox. Back from a torn ACL and competing for the first time on WWE Network, the Welsh Superstar rose to victory against tough-as-nails Chilean competitor Zatarain a fast-paced collision. The masked luchadora ruthlessly targeted Nox’s surgically repaired leg, even applying a wrenching deathlock that twisted Nox’s limbs like a pretzel. The Girl with the Shiniest Wizard wouldn’t stay down, however, and after avoiding Zatara’s attempted back splash, Nox clobbered Zatara with the Shining Wizard leaping knee strike to guarantee passage into the Second Round, where she will face the winner of Isla Dawn vs. Nicole Matthews. MJ Jenkins vs Rhea Ripley In her first outing on WWE Network, new NXT signee MJ Jenkins showed plenty of charisma, style, grace and grit; she even threw in a few crowd-pleasing dance moves, but none of that was enough to counter Rhea Ripley’s cruel combination of bad attitude and terrifying power. Ripley, who rejected a pre-match handshake, was put on her heels by Jenkins’ hot start, which saw the native of Brooklyn, N.Y., spin Ripley around the ring with armdrags. The Afrolicious Superstar also took to the air, downing the audacious Aussie with a springboard dropkick late in the match. Despite her smooth moves, Jenkins wound up trapped in Ripley’s organ-quaking pump-handle powerbomb moments later. The powerful slam echoed throughout Full Sail Live and paved the way to round two for the Mae Young Classic’s meanspirited mosh-pit pugilist. Lacey Lane vs Vanessa Kraven No one in Full Sail Live was more cognizant of Lacey Lane’s severe size and experience disadvantage against 6-foot-2 ring veteran Vanessa Kraven than Lane herself. Fortunately, the high-flying Lane planned accordingly and executed her strategy to near perfection. Lane (who hails from Winter Park, Fla., and was a clear hometown favorite) evaded The Mountain’s long reach in the early goings, employing a stick-and-move game plan. She ran into trouble after Kraven caught the diving Lane and slammed her face-first onto the ring apron. Kraven then hung Lane upside down on the ropes and endeavored to chop Lane’s chest into hamburger meat. Back inside the ring, the Canadian powerhouse crushed Lane with a cannonball in the corner and stretched Lane’s spine with an over-the-shoulder backbreaker. The Mountain’s second attempt at a cannonball missed the mark, however, opening the door for Lane to plant Kraven’s shoulders into the mat with an explosive Crucifix Bomb to score a stunning three-count. Meiko Satomura vs Killer Kelly If there were any lingering doubts about Meiko Satomura’s reputation as one of the world’s most gifted grapplers, those were laid to rest following her expert takedown of NXT UK Superstar Killer Kelly in the First Round. After an initial feeling-out process — during which Kelly showed no signs of being intimidated by her renowned opponent and even landed big kicks against the certified master striker — Satomura shifted into high gear: She deftly sprang off the turnbuckles with an armdrag on Killer Kelly and seamlessly transitioned into a Boston crab before turning the hold into an airtight STF. As the WWE Universe sat in awe of Satomura’s brilliant offensive flurry, Kelly doggedly concentrated on reaching the ropes to force a break, which she achieved. Despite the headwinds, Killer Kelly not only stayed in the fight, but she pushed Satomura to the brink of defeat, including locking Satomura in a Dragon Sleeper while both women hung upside-down on the turnbuckles. Killer Kelly followed up with a fisherman suplex, but Satomura broke free of a subsequent German suplex, nailed Kelly with a Pele kick and finished her off with a spine-compressing Death Valley Driver for the win. Satomura now moves on to the Second Round, while Killer Kelly’s Mae Young Classic run ends here, but that didn’t stop both Superstars from shaking hands after the match — a respectful acknowledgement of the wildly intense battle they had endured. And it’s still only the First Round… Results * Singles Match: Tegan Nox defeated Zatara in the First Round Match * Singles Match: Rhea Ripley defeated MJ Jenkins in the First Round Match * Singles Match: Lacey Lane defeated Vanessa Kraven in the First Round Match * Singles Match: Meiko Satomura defeated Killer Kelly in the First Round Match Other on-screen talent * Ring announcer: Kayla Braxton * Commentators: Beth Phoenix & Renee Young Image gallery 001_E1_MaeYoung_080802018ca_0116--0d1b5a34b1d198753023225d9fd110f7.jpg 002_E1_MaeYoung_080802018ca_0128--4752e4b32d720adabf6a4d9a1bca784b.jpg 003_E1_MaeYoung_080802018ca_0142--c5ef6fefff82675da2b2ef29eec07ef6.jpg 004_E1_MYC_08082018jg_0417--17f9713b30f7c10587d24924c4b8d16e.jpg 005_E1_MYC_08082018jg_0424--9aecb07cbd6a78fe81f6eeef4ee5d3d8.jpg 006_E1_MaeYoung_080802018ca_0310--26c6a66ade817c377b169e85779b9317.jpg 007_E1_MYC_08082018jg_0444--693d0deb65d67ce215184ca424dc7c71.jpg 008_E1_MaeYoung_080802018ca_0532--5ff567eba2ec3603ab0a77d53e35fdf9.jpg 009_E1_MYC_08082018jg_0501--cc00000cbc7f0932a135463175013b4b.jpg 010_E1_MYC_08082018jg_0527--23051eb019776599a5155c536a44054f.jpg 012_E1_MaeYoung_080802018ca_0622--9ee840d898510a69066476323ae59be9.jpg 013_E1_MYC_08082018jg_0570--10ff619c257449ceb6af82239b51516c.jpg 014_E1_MaeYoung_080802018ca_0676--99646c510c48fe3696a84535979641da.jpg 016_E1_MaeYoung_080802018ca_0873--5fa3e03bf8fc8523ef062c8f6415619c.jpg 017_E1_MYC_08082018jg_0684--c6f1e178bb85d0dc786f71dbbba6557c.jpg 019_E1_MaeYoung_080802018ca_0919--a94918aa88e9102717b9cf7f317f779c.jpg 020_E1_MYC_08082018jg_0716--8459a1ec38955d2b3c6920825fa69ecd.jpg 021_E1_MYC_08082018jg_0743--ab4aefc7ed9af6e03ee1eb62bed8b647.jpg 022_E1_MaeYoung_080802018ca_0996--411f4ad84c88e72ed7a6d49349441a98.jpg 023_E1_MYC_08082018jg_0837--3bb86ef80e738db001decc3323f0263e.jpg 024_E1_MYC_08082018jg_0870--f4421810bb0e7f594fe102ff0f674913.jpg 026_E1_MaeYoung_080802018ca_1320--a49fc99c50c1cc4cfaa53ada60a32e53.jpg 027_E1_MaeYoung_080802018ca_1155--8b2fe6824df8b56866fa63ca2bb38cbe.jpg 028_E1_MaeYoung_080802018ca_1348--65bc126c530c3eef566b95b37e15863f.jpg 029_E1_MaeYoung_080802018ca_1419--01df4c5c44132017e6cb6ea391f78639.jpg 030_E1_MaeYoung_080802018ca_1460--6dd12e11d4074b8987692958a8a5c2a2.jpg Media Category:2018 events Category:Mae Young Classic 2018 tournament episodes Category:Beth Phoenix Category:Episodes featuring Kayla Braxton Category:Kayden Carter Category:Killer Kelly Category:Meiko Satomura Category:MJ Jenkins Category:Episodes featuring Renee Young Category:Rhea Ripley Category:Tegan Nox Category:Vanessa Kraven Category:Zatara